


Ours

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Cal Kestis, Asexual Character, Clothing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Presents, we call this ship ot3 daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Corran and Kell have a surprise for Cal.
Relationships: Corran Horn/Cal Kestis/Kell Tainer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everybody Gets What They Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121514) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> Betsy asked for this ship and 1F from [this meme](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/635068694694903808/i-felt-like-there-wasnt-enough-polyam-trio-art).

When Kell and Corran trample into his quarters with huge grins on their faces and hands hidden behind their backs, Cal can only smile. They haven’t put a name to what it is the three of them have, but they make him happy, and that’s more than enough.

“We have a surprise for you,” Corran says excitedly. It takes a moment for the two of them to coordinate enough to produce the thing they’re hiding, and then they’re pressing a bundle of fabric the same orange color as their flight suits into Cal’s arms.

“Put it on,” Kell urges.

“Patience,” Cal teases. He unfolds the bundle, turns it around a few times to figure out its orientation, then slips the garment over his head. The other two make matching sounds of delight, and Cal looks down for a full view of what he’s wearing and same feeling washes over him.

They’ve brought him a poncho, interstellar orange with the Rogue Squadron crest on the right breast and the Wraith Squadron crest on the left.

“You belong to both of us now,” Corran announces, “so you should look like it.”

“Both of the squadrons,” Kell clarifies, pink dusting his cheeks.

“Of course,” Corran agrees hurriedly.

“Model it for us,” Kell instructs. “Let us see our handiwork.”

“You two made this?” Cal asks, a little in awe as he spins slowly.

“Mirax and Tyria might have helped,” Corran admits sheepishly.

“Mostly they just showed us what to do,” Kell puts in, “and we did the work.”

“I love it,” Cal says. “Thank you.”

“You look good in it,” Corran tells him. “In a non-sexy way.”

Cal smiles. It’s both amusing and sweet how the two of them have found ways to compliment him that don’t make him uncomfortable due to his asexuality.

Kell steps closer, Corran on his heels. “We were worried the length wouldn’t be right. Neither of us is a particularly standard measure of height.”

“You did great,” Cal says with a little chuckle. “I can’t wait to show it off. It would have gone right to the top of my collection when I still had one.”

Corran and Kell smile proudly, their eyes drifting to the symbols on his chest. Cal thinks they like having put their mark on him, that it means more than any of them are ready to admit.


End file.
